<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Didn't you tell Me by BatmanWhoLaughs666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678544">Why Didn't you tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666'>BatmanWhoLaughs666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry lecture/lashes at the wizarding world [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Why didn't Ron tell Harry about the Dragon?, first task</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't Ron Tell Harry about the Dragons? After the First Task Harry beging to question his friendship with Ron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry lecture/lashes at the wizarding world [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Didn't you tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry has survived the First task. God he gonna kick the whoever arse of whoever put his name of the damn goblet. After Harry opened the egg it gave a loud screech. Ron shows up and somewhat of an apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I warned you about the dragons.” Ron said, Harry gave a confuse looks ‘what that hell is he talking about’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid warned me about the dragons.” Harry said, he differently not letting take credit for that. Ron led him away from the gryffindors with Hermoine following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh no no, I did. Don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought you'd be alright, you know, after you figured that out.” Ron explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron Who could possibly figure that out? And if you knew that there would be dragons on the first task then why didn’t you bloody warn me?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Ron said it didn’t know.” Hermoine said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, his brother work with dragons and Fred told me that all greeted him so how can he not possibly know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron tells Harry he is being ridiculous. That you don’t know about the dragons.” Hermione turns to ron. But Ron was silent, “Ron tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can’t because he knew.” Harry is feeling really angry right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I may know a little of it.” Ron said, shocking the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t say anything.” Harry demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would matter.” Ron shrugged it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, after everything we've been through of course it matters.” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I would have told you if you told me how you entered.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is, there it fucking is.” Harry said, “I knew that the apology was meaningless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry harry, sorry that you wanted so much fame.” Ron sneered, next thing he knew he was on the ground. Harry sucked, punched him out of anger and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sick and tired of this backward ass wizarding world always judging me. I am sick and tired of people talking shite back like I don’t have feelings. I am sick of people always bringing up my parents, whether it’s good or bad, they’re dead they should leave them be. I tired of feeling guilty over shite that it was not my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re the boy who lived.” ron started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO BE!!” Harry screamed. “You people don’t get it. In fact you don’t know how disgusted ever since I came here. People congratulating me over something I don’t know. After I found out it was because I survived a massacre, that you people are happy he died but at the cost of a little boy’s parents” Harry said, tears coming out of his eyes. “That I’m forced to watch you people celebrate victory while I mourn for death. All because of tradition well fuck tradition it what cost me my parents. It even sicken me more that people are calling me a celebrity and are actually jealous of what I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you are rich and famous harry.” ron said. Both Harry and Hermoine glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron times like this is that I never met you.” Harry said. “The first time we met you asked to see my scar. The symbol of how I lost my parents, the symbol that I may be part of the reason they have to die. And  you and everyone had the absolute nerve to be jealous. Don’t deny it I heard the comments. No one knows it like to be alone, judge, depressed of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you never tell anybody?” hermione asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who to tell half of everyone in this damn world to judge me, the teachers practically don’t give a shit. Who to tell and don’t dumbledore.” Harry said. Hermoine was silent. “But right now I need my friends. So I’m gonna, both of you are my friends, my true friends?” Harry held hand. Hermione grabbed it without hesitation. Ron on the other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have until the end of the semester. If you don’t answer until then don’t answer at all.” Harry left the dorm. Hermoine just shook her head in disappointment at Ron. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please comment and Kudos</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>